the_half_breed_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nephilim
" Nephilims, born with Angels powers and a Human soul, they will always be a threat for us and as such they must die, or we risk that they will destroy all our father and uncles' creations" - Camael talking about Nephilims A Nephilim is the child of an Angel and a mortal, born to becom powerful enough to easily best their parents. Nephilims are among the first Half Breeds to be ever born. Many Nephilims were sired by Fallen Angels that fell after Lucifer's rebellion, however there are also those sired by Heaven's Angels, after sleeping with Humans, giving birth to these powerful hybrids. Nephilims are considered by their angelic uncles/ aunts abominations and for this reason the Deluge and the Angelic Extermination happened: to end Nephilims and other hybrids creatures. However some of them survived and they formed an army known as the Winged, which still tries to defeat Heaven and be able to live in peace. Characteristics Nephilims are very powerful hybrids, as such, they can be powerful foes and they can overpower almost anything that tries to kill them. Nephilims also inherited their parents Attributes: Good and Light and they can use them to achieve a higher level of power, making them even more powerful. In their true visage, Nephilims have wings and their entire body is surrounded by Light and Holy Fire, making them very difficult to watch, since their true appearence is powerful enough to kill a mortal. Nephilims' wings are of different colour and number, depending on who sired them: a Nephilim sired by a Fallen Angel will have dark wings, while one sired by an Angel of Heaven will have white wings. Since Nephilims are so powerful, giving birth to one of them can be really dangerous, because the baby can accidentally unleash their powers and kill their mother; to avoid this, the mother must be protected, so she can survive the birth. Nephilims start to show their powers from the moment they are conceived and as such the power unleashed can be strong enough to kill the mother and make her sick, unlike a Cambion. Once a Nephilim is born, he will begin to unwillingly unleash his powers, forming Angelic White Light and producing Holy Fire: to prevent that, the baby must be protected until he will be able to control his powers. To do so the Nephilim has a bracelet that will greately restrain his powers, so that they will not harm those around them. Nephilims are considered one of the most powerful beings in the universe and their powers are stronger than those of their angelic parents: the stronger the angel, the stronger the Nephilim. For this reason, Angels exterminated many Nephilims after the Deluge, because f what Nephilim what may do, since the first of them attacked humanity. Types of Nephilims *Arch Nephilim (sired by an Archangel) *Seraphem (sired by a Seraph) *Eros (sired by a Cherubin) *Guardian (sired by a Grigori) Known Nephilims Benjamin.jpg|Benjamin (Chief Guardian/ Leader of the Winged) Mikhail.jpg|Mikhail Marius.jpg|Marius (Eros) Alexandra.jpg|Alexandra (Arch Nephilim/ Daughter of Michael) Jonathan.jpg|Jonathan Arianne.jpg|Arianne (Arch Nephilim/ Daughter of Uriel) jason.jpg|Jason Varian.jpg|Varian (Arch Nephilim/ Son of Samael) Jeremy.jpg|Jeremy (Seraphem) *Benjamin (Chief Guardian/ Leader of the Winged) *Mikhail *Marius (Eros) *Alexandra (Arch Nephilim/ Daughter of Michael) *Jonathan *Arianne (Arch Nephilim/ Daughter of Uriel) *Jason *Varian (Arch Nephilim/ Son of Samael) *Jeremy (Seraphem) *William Powers and abilities Nephilims have the same powers of an Angel, but to a higher degree, making them capable to defeat their parents and those similar to them with ease. * Angelic Magic -''' Nephilims inherited their parents magic, many of them are also capable to perform many magical feats, showing a high level of power. With their magic, Nephilims are capable to perform many powerful feats and they can also infuse magic into their attacks or their abilities, allowing them to reach a higher level of power. * 'Good Manipulation -' As Nephilims are sired by the children of Anu , they are capable to manipulate the forces of Good , making them very dangerous, since they can easily use this ability to empower themselves to a much higher level. These allows Nephilims to become very dangerous, since they are capable to easily best almost any adversary they meet, since they can manipulate almost every action of their foes. ** 'Good Empowerment -' By using their powers over Good, Nephilims are capable to empower themselves enough to achieve a higher level of power, making them even more dangerous: Nephilims can also use their own actions to empower their angelic heritage, becoming even more powerful than before. ** 'Benefic Force Manipulation -' Nephilims can also manipulate the energy formed from Good, allowing them to achieve an even more powerful level, making them extremely dangerous. Nephilims often use this power to defeat many foes and face powerful threats, using their foes acts to empower themselves. * 'Angelic Weaknesses Immunity -' Nephilims are immune to their parents weaknesses due to their powerful nature: if they lose their wings, their powers will not dimish and the wings will quickly regrow on their own, unlike those of Angels. Nephilims are also resistant to the effects of Demonic Blood and they will survive it, showing that is very hard to injure them; many Nephilims can also tolerate many weapons that would instead kill an Angel, showing once again a superior immunity, since they can also greately resist both Holy Fire. * 'Wings Manifestation -' Nephilims can manifestate their wings, inherithed from their Angelic and maybe Demonic parent, granting them new weapons and support to use. Nephalems use their wings to fly and move at a much greater speed than what many can do on feet. ** 'Dimensional Travel -' Nephilims can also use their wings to travel between dimensions, allowing them to go into places like Heaven or Hell with ease. * 'Elementukinesis -' Nephilims have a certain control over the elements, inherited from their parents. ** 'Pyrokinesis (Holy Manipulation) -' Every Nephilim is capable to control Holy Fire, allowing them to burn Angels and Demons with ease. * 'Angelic Manipulation -' As the children of Angels , Nephilims are described by many as very powerful beings that are capable to influence and even force Angels and Demons against their will, showing to be very dangerous, since more powerful they are, greater will be the control they have over their uncles and aunts. ** '''Angelic Banishment '- '''Nephilims can banish their parents back into their realms, forcing their parents to leave them against their will. An Arch Nephilim is capable to use these powers even against entities as strong as Archangels. ** '''Angelic Control -' Nephilims can control the body of Angels weaker than them, forcing their foes to act against their will and to do things that they would not do. ** 'Angelic Possession -' Nephilims can also take the body of weaker Angels and use it like if it was their own. They can also jump into multiple bodies consecutively with little to no discomfort, showing a very easy adaptability. * ' Angelic White Light Manipulation -' Nephilims inherited their parents White Light and they can use it to kill almost every Darkling, making them very dangerous. Weaknesses Harming, Weaking, Banishing and Trapping Beings * 'Common Creatures/ Entities -' Common Entities of the same level of a Malakim cannot defeat any Nephilim, but they may still have a chance to defeat them. Items * 'Mortality -' As powerful as they are, Nephilims are still half mortal and until they reach the age of 18 they still have human weaknesses. Even when they are completely mature, Nephilims can still be affected by some abilities in a better way than their Angelic parents. * 'Angelic/ Demonic/ Magical Weaponary -' Nephilims are capable to survive the attacks of common magical weaponary, but stronger ones can still kill them: Nephilims are however durable enough to take a lot of attacks, especially those sired by more powerful Beings. Killing or Destroying Beings * 'Cambions -' Even if common Nephilims are stronger than Cambions, they can still be defeated by them, especially if they are sired by more powerful beings. * 'Primordial Species -' Beings like Archangels, Abyssal Demons, Outer Gods, Necro Reapers, Apocalypse Horsemen, Protogenoi, Elemetal Emperors, Chronologistes and Monarches are capable to defeat any Nephilim except those that reach at least a level of Omnipotence. * 'Primordial Beings -' The first beings that created everything are capable to defeat any Nephilim with ease and erase it from existance. * 'Shades -' Shades are capable to defeat any Nephilim weaker than those sired by Archangels, the only ones capable to defeat them, but it would still be a hard fight. * 'Nephalems -' As the hybrids between Angels and Demons, Nephalems are much more powerful than Nephilim and one sired by an Archangel/ Abyssal Demon would be as powerful as two/ three Arch Nephilims. Items * 'Vice of Cain -' Cain's personal weapon is capable to kill any Nephilim if it is empowered by the Mark. * 'Primordial Species Weaponary -' Weapons as powerful as those used by Primordial Species are capable to kill any Nephilim . * 'Sword of Eden -' The Sword of Eden is one of the most powerful weapon in the Universe and it can wipe out from the existance even a Primordial Being that was weaken by the Spear of Longinus. This blade is capable to wipe out from existance anything and as such Nephilims do not stand a chance against it. * 'Spear ol Longinus -' This spear was crafted by Jesus Christ and empowered by Anu and as such it can easily kill and weaken Nephilim , since it is capable to kill and leave into a dimished state even a Primordial Being. No Cambion is strong enough to survive this weapon, since it can kill everything weaker than a Primordial Being, included Universe' Personications, Primordial Enitities and Messiahs. Category:The Half Breed Chronicles Category:Nephilims Category:Angels Category:Half Breeds Category:Half Humans Category:Creatures Category:Celestial Beings Category:Species